The Flight of the Zfighters
by Chipolata
Summary: The Z-fighters have to get somewhere. Seems easy, but they have to take a plane! What's gonna happen on the way?


[Flight of the Z Fighters]  
A fanfiction by Chipolata  
  
Impmon: Before the story starts, Chip informed me that some of you... "Americans"... might not know what Ansett or Qantas are. As you can gather from the context, they are airlines, that operate in Australia.   
  
Chip: Well, not Ansett anymore. Ansett collapsed not long before this story was begun. Qantas stands for "Queensland And Northern Territory Air Service", but they fly everywhere.  
  
Impmon: Chip don't own DBZ or Ansett or Qantas.  
  
Chip: Thankyou Impmon. Don't leave your hot cross buns under the griller for too long or they will burn.  
  
Impmon: What?  
  
Chip: I just did this. They're lumps of black now. *holds up smoking black thing resembling a hot cross bun* I wonder how it'll taste?  
  
Impmon: Urgh. On with the story...  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
[Flight of the Z Fighters]  
  
  
  
"Ansett flight AN 145 to Central City Now Boarding. Repeat, Ansett flight AN 145 to Central City Now Boarding."  
  
"Here that, Kakarot? Now you've made us late!" Vegeta complained.  
  
"Just chill, Vegeta. They're not going to leave without us." Goku replied.  
  
"We haven't even checked in yet!! Blast you. And that's a warning! Next time I will blast you!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Give it a rest both of you." Piccolo interrupted. "That's not our flight."  
  
"Sez who, Namek?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"We're in Central City. That was some kind of prank. Besides, we're flying Qantas." Piccolo explained.  
  
"C'mon, lets check in. I want to get rid of this heavy luggage as fast as possible." Gohan suggested.  
  
They moved towards the check in desk and joined the queue. The crowd quickly disappeared, leaving a huge black mark.  
  
"Vegeta! That wasn't nice." Goku scolded.  
  
The Z-gang pushed their trolleys up to the desk and to the lady (Kristy) behind it. Kristy looked up, froze for a moment, then said,  
  
"I'm afraid your pet will have to go in the hold, sir. They're not allowed in the cabin."  
  
"Pet?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!" Vegeta cackled. "She means Piccolo! Our Namekien pet! Ha ha ha..." Vegeta doubled up and kept laughing.  
  
"Oh, he's not our pet, he's our friend." Goku explained.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm sure sir. But only people are allowed in the cabin." Kristy insisted.  
  
"I. Am. Not. A pet." Piccolo growled, face bright red. "I am a person, and I am riding in the cabin!!"  
  
Kristy was shocked. "I-I'm sorry sir! In the cabin! Right!" She continued to mumble under her breath while she typed. "Okay. Your luggage. One piece of onboard luggage, weight limit seven kilos, in-hold luggage weight limit forty kilos."  
  
"We can read." Piccolo growled.  
  
Kristy weighed the baggage.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," she told Goku, "Your bag is too heavy. You need to remove some weight. About ten and a half tonnes."  
  
"Ten and a half tonnes? Watcha got in there, an elephant??" Krillan exclaimed.  
  
Goku opened his suitcase, revealing various different training weights and weapons, and food.  
  
Kritsy looked over the desk at the contents of the suitcase.  
  
"Hey! You're not allowed to carry food or weapons on the plane! And the weight limit is very definetly forty kilos!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" "No weapons?" "Aw man, the food!"  
Grumbling, the fighters all opened their cases and began removing most of the contents. All except Piccolo, who had only a small carry-on bag.  
  
Eventually, all that was left in the cases was clothes. The Saiyans had gladly disposed of the food in the only way they knew how, and the weapons had been placed in a nearby bin.  
  
Kristy checked that baggage again.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order now." she said. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to call security and have them red-tag you as possible hijackers."  
  
"Oh, okay." Goku said.  
  
"Your gate is gate four. Have a nice day."   
  
Kristy watched them leave.   
  
"I need a vacation," she sighed.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chip: Mmm, burnt hot cross bun... ooh, Easter's coming! Did you know the Cadbury Factory in Victoria spends nine to ten months making Easter eggs for one Easter for the whole of Australia? That means when you get Easter eggs off the shelf, it's already ten months old! I found that out in the Cadbury factory in Claremont, Tasmania.  
  
Impmon: *shudder* Valentine's Day first.  
  
Chip: What? Valentine's? Bah, it's never that different for me. *sniff* Nobody loves me.  
  
Impmon: Got that right. Please review people! Chip wants to test her new email filter. 


End file.
